Globelor
Fire}}Globelor are Fanged Wyverns appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology At this stage in life, Globelor resemble crosses between a monitor lizard, a badger, and a weasel. Their tails are long and covered in fur, they have lizard-like digits that end in sharp claws, and their lower bodies are long and sinuous. By contrast, their upper bodies and necks are surprisingly robust for their size, featuring powerful forelimbs with shoulders covered in scaly armor plating. Globelor are mostly covered in black-and-white fur, but their scaly gray skin can be seen at the tip of their muzzle. They have short, thick jaws filled with large and jagged teeth. Behavior Carnivorous creatures, Globelor will do anything to ensure that they get a meal. This includes swarming herbivores like Popo in droves while biting at their face and eyes, bullying large predators away from carcasses with their superior numbers and loud howls, or even cannibalizing each other if the situation becomes dire enough. Under the guidance of a leader, they become much less frantic and more organized, indicating that they may be more cunning than their brutish appearances let on. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Globelor are near the bottom of the food chain, feeding on relatively small and weak herbivores and becoming prey for many other creatures themselves. However, by hunting with their alpha Kingpin Globelor, they dramatically improve their odds of bringing down larger prey. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Globelor are aggressive to almost all other creatures. They will attack and eat creatures like Anteka without hesitation if they are hungry, and groups of them will gang up on Popo if given the opportunity. Tracks None Specific Locale Interactions Globelor do not have any specific locale interactions. Special Behavior Globelor become much more aggressive in the presence of a Kingpin Globelor. When hunting alongside it they will swarm larger prey, typically attacking the face and throat, while the Kingpin leaps onto the monster's back in an attempt to topple it. Element Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness = Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Therapsidia * Order: Eutheriodonta * Suborder: Therocephalia * Family: Galesauridae * Subfamily: Melesaurinae * Genus: Melesaurus * Species: M. brutalis Habitat Range Globelor can be seen in colder and more temperate regions like the Royal Forest, Death Caverns, Frozen Cliffs, and Alpine Peaks. Ecological Niche Globelor are mostly low-tier scavengers and hunters. Though they can eat Popo and Anteka, most other creatures have little to fear from them alone. In fact, they are prey to a great number of predators such as Rathalos and Rathian, Viper Tobi-Kadachi, Barioth, Legiana, Tigrex, and Glacial Agnaktor. Only by allying themselves with a Kingpin Globelor can they move to a higher rank in the food chain. Biological Adaptations The thick fur of the Globelor protects them from the colder climate where they may roam. Globelor also have surprisingly strong muscles, which they use to shove smaller prey to the ground where they can rend them with their teeth. A Globelor's jaws are strong enough to bite through an Anteka antler, giving them an advantage over one of their most common prey items. Behavior Globelor typically live in packs that can number anywhere from three to a dozen. These are rarely truly organized groups, but more akin to a wild mob driven together by a common cause. Once prey is brought down, Globelor will compete ferociously with each other over the choicest items, and some may even end up being killed and consumed by the rest of the back. However, these younger Fanged Wyverns naturally follow the authority of the adult Kingpin Globelor. A Kingpin Globelor's presence quells most disputes--there is no question of who leads the pack, and so the other Globelor can focus on hunting. Packs led by a Kingpin Globelor tend to be much larger. Description Notes * This monster was inspired by both European and American badgers, crocodile monitors, weasels, skunks, wolverines, and bandit gangs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:1 Star Level Monster